


Sun Goes Down

by LaLaLumina



Series: Hotel for the Broken : Deleted Scenes [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Inarizaki Gang, Oikawa Tooru's Father Mentioned, Shiratorizawa Gang, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina
Summary: They've been slowly dismantling Tooru's resources...but with Tooru's recent act against them...the pack was left floundering.Kenma forges onward with a plan that will make it clear to Tooru and the Shiratorizawa gang that they have far from won.And Kenma will use everything he has at his disposal to their advantage. To keep Tobio and everyone else safe.In order to do that, Kenma is going to use fear to keep them all safe; and he has just the person for the job.





	Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hotel for the Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084488) by [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/pseuds/White_roses_77). 

> This little one-shot literally popped up into my mind after listening to Sun Goes Down by David Jordan...why?
> 
> I honestly don't know, I just think the heavy beat fits with someone coming in all epic and ready to attack.
> 
> The Tooru mentioned in this story is Oikawa Tooru's father. They have the same name, though Oikawa Jr. is not seen or mentioned in this story; though he does speak once without receiving credit. XD
> 
> This is first draft with minimal editing and no revising...enjoy!

The underground meeting room was quiet, too quiet. Those who were in attendance all remained still, eyes shuttered in silent thought or transfixed upon the only individual moving in the room.

Kenma remained quiet, fully aware of the eyes watching him as he played shogi by himself.

The omega found it more challenging when he played against himself, and now was not any different. It had taken a little while, but when he finally got the piece he wanted across the board without having it recaptured, he paused.

“Tooru has shown us what he is capable of…” his slight voice heard by all in the general silence of the room. Reaching forward to grab the piece he had just promoted and another piece he had also captured, he continued to speak. “Now it is our turn to reveal what we have at our disposal.”

Flicking his eyes up, he let them lock with all the alphas, betas, and omegas in the room now paying attention to him, leaning back to recline in the chair he had been sitting in.

He held up the back of his hand, splaying his fingers a bit so the group could all see the two shogi pieces that were nestled in between his fingers.

One was a rook and the other a bishop.

“Tooru may not know it, but he has lost some pieces as well. Powerful pieces that are now at our disposal.” Kenma’s eyes sharpened, his mind fitting together the final parts of the plan that had been forming in his mind.

If done right, this would change things greatly. And in their favor.

“What do you have planned, Kenma?” Tetsurou asked, his equally sharp gaze piercing his best friend as he took a few steps closer to where Kenma was sitting.

The room filled with silence for a few moments before Kenma replied, though his eyes had now locked solely with Kita.

“The omega trip. It was put off due to the dangers that escalated when this official war started, correct?” the quiet omega’s eyes flicked from Kita to Akinari, both of whom gave affirming nods.

“But if I recall, they had been told that they would get that chance to have that trip at a later date.” Kenma stated.

“When it was safe for them to do so, yes.” Akinari confirmed, his mind whirling as he tried to figure out what Kenma wanted to do.

Kenma gave a slow nod, “And at the time, only Tobio, Semi and Keiji were planning to go, correct?”

“Yes, it was just us.” Keiji’s calm voice filled the room as he moved to stand at the other side of the table by Tetsurou’s side. Tetsurou pulled his boyfriend close, subtly scent-marking the omega as he rubbed the side of his head against Keiji’s hair quietly.

“You want them to go.” Kita stated, his eyes narrowing slightly as Kenma silently placed the rook where he had picked it up from but kept the bishop in his hand.

“But what does that have to do with using a captured shogi piece?” Bokuto asked, genuine confusion in his eyes as he spoke for all in the room who were wondering the same thing.

“Instead of just the three going for the beach trip, I want Suga, Yaku, Ikejiri, and Kita to go as well.”

“…Safety in numbers.” Keiji intoned thoughtfully, his narrow blue eyes glancing over to Kita who looked at him with a curt nod before looking to Kenma.

“Nobody will be alone, and with the amount of omegas going, you can split into two groups and still be able to defend yourselves if confronted. Kita, I want you to always go with the smaller group if and when you all do split up.”

“Of course.” Kita nodded decisively, fully agreeing with Kenma’s request.

“How can we be sure they’ll be safe at a time like this, even with their numbers and Kita being with them? Half of them are not in fighting condition.” Kin’s voice was calm but his question was serious as the blonde met Kenma’s luminous amber gaze.

“I am aware, and I’m planning for Tooru to send some lackeys from Shiratorizawa to make a kidnapping attempt.”

“What the hell?! Then why send them if they might get caught?!” Atsumu shouted indignantly, stalking forward to confront the pudding headed omega before he was yanked back harshly by Kita, the omega having easily found a grip on the collar of Atsumu’s shirt when he’d unthinkingly passed his boss and his boss’ mate.

Kenma remained poised where he sat, watching the scene unfold quietly as Atsumu rounded on Kita only to be soundly punched in the gut by said omega and then slapped upside the head by Suna when the alpha recovered from the punch.

“I’ll be sending one alpha to help keep the omegas safe if anything happens.” Kenma stated once silence reigned again for him to be heard by everyone, lifting the shogi piece in his hand again so they could all see.

“Who?! Is it me?! I’ll go!”

“I’ll go.”

“Let me go! I can protect them.”

Kenma’s eyes bounced from one alpha to another as most of them began volunteering to be the one, not realizing that Kenma had already chosen the alpha.

It wasn’t until Kita and Keiji got everyone to shut up that Kenma spoke up once more.

“The alpha I’m sending is the only one capable of instilling the fear into the hearts of our enemies at the moment. He’ll need to act like how he was, however, when they last saw him.” Kenma intoned quietly, his head slowly turned to lock gazes with said alpha.

The brunette’s eyes widened slightly, until a grim understanding came across his face.

None of Shiratorizawa knew of his continued existence, and the last memories they had of him were when he had been reduced to a feral beast.

This also meant that Tooru didn’t know he was a part of this war either. And neither Shiratorizawa nor Tooru knew of his current abilities.

The alpha now understood who represented the recaptured and promoted shogi piece held up by Kenma’s slim fingers.

“Yamagata, I want you to be the one to watch over and protect them.” Kenma’s voice may have held the same quiet tone as it did throughout this whole meeting, but the words he spoke finally revealed what he had planned for any who were paying attention.

Eyes widened in surprise and realization as everyone’s heads turned to watch the brunette shifter consider the order.

It was silent for a few seconds before Yamagata gave a grim quirk of his lips and nodded.

“As you wish.”

~

It was the final night of their trip, and Tobio, Semi, Keiji and Yaku were walking quietly along the beach sidewalk.

They were walking back to the hotel they were staying at after dipping their feet in the ocean one last time before their return home in the morning.

“It’s even more peaceful at night.” Keiji murmured quietly, watching the dark waters to their left as they retained their leisurely pace.

“And the stars are so much more visible here.” Tobio said, keeping one hand on his swollen stomach as he looked up at the glittering stars and bright moon that helped with their ability to see at night. Though it was still dark enough that without the tall lamp posts lining the sidewalk, they probably wouldn’t be able to see much.

“Yeah…they are.” Semi murmured, able to still see the stars as he stared straight ahead, able to vaguely see the lit up beachside hotel in the distance. They were probably about a half a mile away now.

This was the third night they had taken the sidewalk along the beach, Kenma having insisted on one group always doing this with Tobio while Yamagata would follow them and be there to protect them with the expectation that Shiratorizawa would use the dark of night when the beaches were quiet and empty as an opportunity to attack.

But beyond two drunk alphas and a beta catcalling after them on the first night and later propositioning them on their way back to the hotel, for which they had been promptly denied and then knocked out by Tobio and Kita when they pressed further, they had not yet been confronted by any Shiratorizawa men.

Yamagata had mentioned, however, that he had spotted some of them and had seen a few trail after Tobio’s group during the day when he updated them each night before bed.

Despite knowing Yamagata was there and watching them, Kenma had strictly forbid Yamagata from being around them publicly; it would completely ruin the plan. Yamagata had even taken an Uber from the outskirts of Tokyo, a notable distance from Inarizaki’s hidden base which was in the heart of Tokyo. No chances would be taken for Tooru or anyone working for the man glimpsing the alpha that Shiratorizawa believed to be dead.

“Well, well, well, aren’t you all out late?” came a slick, amused voice from behind them.

The four of them froze immediately, eyes widening as they spun around, Yaku immediately moving in front of the three in a protective stance.

“A little small to be taking on the role of protector.” Another voice taunted, more figures slowly appearing around them.

Yaku snarled, irritated with himself that he hadn’t noticed or sensed anyone following them at all.

Despite Kenma’s warnings and Yamagata’s updates that they were here, they’d still relaxed in order to enjoy themselves. It had come at a price, however, as now any form of escape was blocked from being slowly surrounded.

“Just hand over them three and we’ll let you live.” The tallest alpha said lightly, a smirk on his face as he waved his hand toward Keiji, Semi and Tobio, though his gaze remained locked with Yaku.

“Yeah right, I won’t let any of you sick bastards lay a finger on my friends.” Yaku growled, remaining poised in a defensive stance despite his mounting fury.

“Oh really? Wrong answer, kid.” Came the red-head’s response, tilting his head forward in a signal that had three of the leader’s lackeys began slowly approaching.

Yaku’s eyes widened, as did Tobio’s, Semi’s and Keiji’s.

It was just as Kenma said would likely happen. The omegas heading off alone without their alphas to protect them and none of the pups around was a perfect opportunity for Tooru to try and kidnap the omegas he wanted at the moment, primarily Tobio.

And with failed attempts already under his belt, Kenma figured Tooru would send more Shiratorizawa members than less. He would make every attempt so that this time he wouldn’t fail.

But…Kenma, again, had been counting on all this.

Which was why―

“HAYATO!” Yaku shouted, a loud, menacing growl ripping through the air as everyone froze.

Not even seconds after the name rent the air did a dark form leap from the roof of the building to their direct right, which housed a line of public bathrooms.

The movement was so fast, that nobody was able to react when the growling figure slammed the first approaching Shiratorizawa member to the ground, a harsh, choked cry leaving the man’s throat.

With unnerving ease, the dark-clad figure grabbed the front of the alpha’s top, lifted him and lunged up from a crouch to swing the young male into the other male who had been approaching the omegas. Both alphas cried out in pain, Tobio, Semi and Keiji flinching at the sound of a few cracks filling the air from the collision as the two flew through the air to slam into the two foot concrete wall that blocked the beach from the sidewalk.

The growling didn’t cease, however, as Yamagata’s form then lept for the final approaching alpha, his blood-red eyes the last thing the lackey saw before his body was slammed into the ground and succinctly knocked unconscious from the powerful slam of Yamagata’s left hand delivered at a downward angle against his face.

Yaku and the other omegas could only watch as their friend landed solidly on his feet, slowly rising to his full height from the slight crouch he took from landing.

“Who the hell are you?” the red-head snarled warily, taking a more defensive stance as his remaining subordinates took two steps forward, mirroring his stance.

It was in that moment that Yamagata’s form turned toward the other alpha, those eerily familiar red eyes glowing in the dark of the night. And the Shiratorizawa squad leader froze, his eyes widening at the familiarity before it became sheer disbelief and then naked fear at the dark figure moved from the dark to stand in front of the short omega, now on the other side of where he had originally attacked.

“No way…no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO FUCKING WAY! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!” the alpha’s voice grew frenzied and panicked as he began to back away, tripping over his legs and falling back on his ass.

“Shit!”

The warning growl that filled the air stopped the remaining lackeys in their tracks from trying to help the older man, some of their eyes widening when they recognized the alpha revealed to them from the lamplight.

Yamagata’s steps were measured, though the red eyes were blazing as he approached, eyes all on him now as he watched his old teammate’s father struggle to scramble backwards, his labored breath heard by all.

A pathetic whimper escaped the alpha’s throat when Yamagata slammed a foot onto his chest, looking up with wide-eyed fear as Yamagata’s narrow features drew in closer to his own face.

Defending himself or attacking was not even a thought in the squad leader’s mind. Because unconsciously he knew what would happen if he fought back; he’s seen what this alpha did to those back then who even acted in a way that could be perceived as aggressive.

He killed them; gut them, slash their chests open with his claws or his preferred method, using his fangs or claws to rip out their throats.

The smell of urine suddenly filled the air after Yamagata’s clawed hand reached forward and roughly pulled up the alpha’s head by his hair, bringing him closer to the shifter’s face.

A slow, menacing, open-mouthed smirk formed on Yamagata’s face as a guttural growl rang in the alpha’s ears, Yamagata’s narrow, glowing red eyes seeming so large and haunting up close. The alpha let out a teary whine as his eyes caught on the alpha’s fangs. Never had he seen canines so large or thick; if anything they looked larger than he remembered from when he last saw Yamagata.

_‘I don’t want to die! Shit, shit SHIT!’_

After what felt like an eternity, instead of delivering a killing blow, the feral-looking alpha slowly drew his face away from the Shiratorizawa member, eyes still glowing and fangs still bared, though no longer smirking.

With the same ease of handling his lackeys, Yamagata’ removed his foot from the squad leader’s chest and gripped the front of his black top, dragging him against the ground as he drew his arm back and with a mighty swing flung the alpha through the air and away from them all. The action done as if he had thrown a baseball as far as he could.

“Retreat! Let’s go!” one of the lackey’s screamed as they all hustled in the direction their leader had been thrown, the three that had been injured being helped by two other alphas, who hurried as fast as they could without looking at the alpha who had taken them down. The alpha they had all thought dead.

But was actually alive…they had to go report this to Satori and Taichi.

The omegas hadn’t moved from their spots, having merely looked on with wide eyes.

Once every Shiratorizawa member was gone, the silence of the night returned, the sounds of the ocean’s waves and the occasional cry of a gull being the only things to fill the quiet.

“Well, mission complete.” Semi remarked, giving a weak smile.

Tobio’s nose wrinkled at the stench of urine, though at least the smell of it and shit wasn’t so strong as when the kidnappers had all been around.

“Yeah, I think we kind of gave them the perfect excuse for their failure.” Keiji’s voice was soft as his concerned gaze fell upon Yamagata, the alpha having not moved from where he stood, his back still facing them.

“Hey Yama, you okay?” Yaku asked, taking a few tentative steps toward his friend, knowing this had probably been difficult for the ex-Shiratorizawa member.

A heavy sigh reached their ears as the alpha slowly turned around to give them a weary, small smile.

“I’ll be fine. Let’s get you all back to the hotel.” He assured them as the group left the scene behind them to finally get some rest.

Kenma’s plan was complete.

Now, all they had to do was watch and wait.


End file.
